Here for you
by iiAmUnforgettable
Summary: A young girl was murdered and Carrie has it hard with that. Lot of Carrie and al.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, so I really really really love this show. I'm new here so I can't promise it's good. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think :)_

**Carrie and Al didn't really know where to stand. You would think they are dating because of that night in Syracuse, but they both didn't really know. They were al flirty with each other but it's not like they were going home together. And besides all of that, they had a case which was pretty difficult for Carrie. A young girl named Eve was murdered and found in a wood. Pretty much what was going on with Rachel.**

It was a rainy monday morning, Carrie walked in the office on her way to her desk when she got interrupted by Roe.

"Goodmorning, we found a handprint on Eve's backpack from some guy called Jeffry Romer."

"Good, you got his adres?"

"Tanya is on it"

Carrie nodded and set back at her desk. About 5 minutes later Tanya walked in,

"I got his adres"

"Good job" Carrie said as she made her way to Al's office. She knocked and walked in.

"We got a adres"

Al nodded as he watched Carrie leaving his office and pulling on her bulletproof vest. Al stood up from his chair, puts on his vest and walked over to Carrie.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah"

In the car, on their way to the house of their suspect, Al started talking.

"Hey, are you okay about all of this, I mean it pretty much the same thing as your sister."

"Il be fine when we got the killer, but right now, it's hard."

Al was worried about her, he cared about her.

"I'm here for you, you know that right?"

Carrie nodded and smiled. It was silent for a while. Carrie was lost in her own toughts and Al was focused on the road.

"Al, I'm afraid that I will never find Rachel's killer." Al was shocked, she wasn't the kind of person that would give up, but after almost 28 years he understood. Al didn't really knew what to say, he couldn't say that everything was going to be alright, because it wasn't.

"I get that. But just never give up okay, we are in this together."

She smiled. God she loved his protective side.

_I know it's short, i'm sorry. Writing is harder than in was thinking.. Let me know what you think please, because if nobody likes it am not going to continue. Bye :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_So I continued writing because I just love this show so much. :) I hope you guys are liking this story. Please let me know. :)_

**It was Thuesday, they had nothing on that Jeffry guy, his prints were on it because it was her teacher and that was pretty obvious. **

Carrie was sitting on behind her desk, her head resting in her hands. She hated it when they were stuck on a case. They had no leads, nothing. She had looked at the crime scene foto's a thousend times but nothing. It was freaking her out. Al was looking how Carrie looked at the pictures of the crime. He knew she hated it to be stuck. Al stood up, walked to the dooropening from his office and looked over at Carrie's desk.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure" She said as she walked over to his office.

"Whats up?" she sat down in the chair across his desk and Al was sitting behind his desk.

"About us,"

"What is it about us?" She ask a little bit confused.

"Where the hell do we stand Carrie?" Carrie looked with a confused look over Al, waiting for him to explain. "You know, that night in Syracuse."

"Oh, yeah, that... Listen I don't know what is going on with us either, but I'm just happy we don't fight all the time anymore." She said with a little smile.

Al was about to say something when Nina knocked on the door. Al nodded and Nina walked in, "I got something." She walked over to Carrie and handed her pictures from the little girl's backpack. Carrie looked at it for a second and then her eyes felt on a little paper that was sticking out the side of the backpack.

"A note?"She said.

Nina nodded: "Probably from the killer" And she handed Carrie a photo from the note.

"What does it says?" Al asked.

"Keep you're eyes on the tree's" Carrie readed out loud.

"What the hell does that mean." Al asked confused. And right at that moment Carrie had a flashback._ Or whatever it calls when she remembers something ;)_

Nina and Al realized that Carrie was remembering something and they stayed quiet.

"And the crime scene, there was a three were something was written in. But, it's to hazy. I can't read it." Carrie said.

"Okay, good job Nina, Carrie and I will go see what's on that tree." Carrie nodded as they walked out of the office.

The car drive was silent, Al knew that Carrie was having memories so he stayed quiet en focused on the road. 10 minutes later they were at the crime. "Carrie, were here." Carrie looked up shocked. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to get you out of you're memories." Carrie laughed and stepped out the car. Carrie walked over to the right tree and Al was following her. '**Tomorrow, eight o'clock the office will get a phone call**.' Was writting over the tree.

"Does this guy thinks this is some kind of joke.?!" Al said with a little anger in his voice.

_I think I'm going to write another chapter tomorrow. And I'm sorry for any faults in the text, I'm from the Netherlands, but I try to do it as good as possible. Bye xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

**It was almost** **eight o'clock, the team had submitted that Carrie would make the phonecall, because of her memory ofcourse and because she was a pro. Everybody was around Carrie's desk. Al sat on the corner of the desk, Mike in a chair behind Carrie, Webster stood beside Carrie and Roe in the chair across from her. Tanya was working with the stuff to trace the call.**

The phone rang, Carrie left a deep sigh and then took the phone.

"With NYPD homicide, how can I help you?" A weird voice started talking._  
_

"You would get a call about the death of a young girl named Eve."

"Well, go ahead."

"Not so smart, it could help in the murder of Rachel Wells." Carrie looked at Al, and then to Tanya. Tanya nodded no, and said,

"No ID, I can not trace it."

"Okay what is it?" Carrie asked.

"Come at 9 o'clock in the morning to the bus station in Kew Garden Hills, there is a little box over there waiting for you." And he hong up. Carrie looked at Al who nodded approvingly.

**_It was almost 10 o'clock and Carrie was about to go home when Al walked over her and said:_**

"Hey, you wanna go grab a drink?"

"Yeah, sure." She said.

"Okay, just have to go get my stuff." And Al walked over to his office and Carrie following him. Once she walked in she saw pictures of the crime scene of her sister. She stood still, a little schocked to see the pictures again. Ofcourse she had seen them a thousend times, but still, it was hard for her. Al saw Carrie's look,

"Oh Sorry, didn't mean to let them lay down here, I was just looking over it again. You okay?"

"Euhm, yeah." As she sat down in the chair across his desk. Al quickly picked them up and put them away.

"You coming?" He said to change the subject.

Once they were in the car, Carrie asked:

"Where were going by the way?" She asked with a smile.

"You"ll see."

She laughed "Oh, its a suprise I guess."

Al looked over her and smiled. They drove about ten minutes more and then the car stopped.

"Really, this place.?" She asked. It was a little cafe were they have been with the team after a case was solved.

"I tought you liked it" He said.

"Oh, I did. Specially that moment where Roe and Tanya started singing karaoke." She said laughing.

**They were sitting at a table, Carrie across Al, picking up memories.**

"Or that time that you had a fight with that old lady that wouldn't leave until the seller admitted that the candy bars was on sale." Everytime she tought back at that, she smiled. Even after al those years.

"What? She was just annoying." He said struggling to keep his smile hidden.

At that moment the barkeeper walked to them asking what they wanted to drink.

"I will drive, you drink." Carrie said knowing how fast Al can be drunk.

Al smiled and ordered a Beer.

Once the barkeeper was gone they started talking again.

Al had now finished up 5 beers and it was almost eleven o'clock.

"I think we should go, Al you're getting drunk." She said laughing at Al who was trying to get his coat on.

He had it hard to get in the car, after almost falling one time. Carrie was driving and at the same time laughing at Al who was trying to get his carbelt on. When they were at Al's house, she helped him out of the car and into his house, just because he was that drunk. She putted him on the bed and Carrie was about to go when Al felt of his bed. Carrie was laughing so hard she never did before. She helped him on his bed and decided to sleep in his car, because she couldn't go home with his car, because he couldn't go to work tomorrow, and if he did something stupid she was right there. She made herself comfortable in his car and fell asleep right away.

_You liked? I'm going to write another chapter this evening. Yeah okay maybe that Al was getting druk was a little to much, but who cares :)_


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day, Al woke up with a headache not knowing well where it came from. He rememberd that he and Carrie have been to a cafe but the rest is a black hole. He was getting ready for work even though he was much too early, maybe his headache went away from it he thought. He walked to his car, but was surprised by what he found there. Carrie was sleeping on the driver seat. He opened the door and tried to make Carrie awake.

"Carrie? Carrie!"

"What .." she asked in a sleepy voice.

"What are you doing in my car?"

"I went to sleep here because you were drunk and I could not go home because you wouldn't have a car."

"Was I drunk?"

"You fell off your bed, Al."

"Oh I'm sorry .." he said ashamed. "Did you sleep?"

"Not really, this chair is really uncomfortable."

"Well, I was about to go to work, want me to drop you off at home?"

"Yeah, I just have to change clothes."

After a hour Carrie and Al walked in the office, almost half an hour late. The team looked at them a little confused and Mike asked:

"Since when are you two late? And since when you come together to work .."

"Since he was drunk and I had to sleep in his car because I could not go home." Carrie said, laughing.

"Yeah .." Said Al shameful. To avoid further questions, he hurried to his office.

"Guys, it's nearly half past eight you have to go to that busstation."

Carrie nodded and walked over to Al's office.

"It's time."

When they arrived at the bus station they indeed found a box. First, they made the box safe and then handed it over to Carrie and Al. When Carrie saw what was in the box, her world crashed. It was a bracelet. A bracelet from Rachel. She wore it all the time, but on one day, she lost it. All realised that there was something.

"Carrie, are you okay?" Carrie was so in shock, she felt that she could not talk.

"Thi-i ss-brac ccelet" she said with a trembling voice.  
"Its from Rachel ..."

Al was schocked, he knew how things about Rachtel could hurt Carrie.

"Come here" He said with a soft voice. She turned to him and Al pulled her towards him. He hugged her while Carrie cried into his chest. The last time he saw her like this, was when he shut the Rachel investigation. When Carrie finally let go of him, she looked at what was also in the box. It was a dvd player. She pressed play and they heard a voice:

**"Nice bracelett isn't it. Ha. Ha. Ha." **


	5. Chapter 5

_hii, This is going to be the final chapter :( _

They were still at the bus station. Carrie has calmed down and she was looking at security videos. She saw a men putting the box down, but he was al covered with clothes. Jo was searching for fingerprints on the box.

"Carrie, I got fingerprints from some guy called Brody Romand."

"Great, Al and I will go looking for him." Jo nodded and walked back to the box.

"Al, we gotta go."

"To where?"

"To Brody Romand's house. His fingerprints were on it." Carrie said while stepping in the car.

The car ride was silent, Carrie was lost in her own toughts. She had memories, of her childhood. Memories of Rachel.

When they arrived, Carrie knocked. As soon as Brody opened the door, and saw Carrie's face, he ran away.

"Shit." She said as she ran after him. To bad for him, because Carrie was faster.

"Where you're going, buddy?" She said as she handcuffed him.

**At the policestation.**

He was sitting in the interrogation room as Carrie walked in. She throws the pictures of Eve on the table, he looks at it and says,

"What is this?"

"You know what it is." She said with a little anger in her voice. "Admit it, you killed Eve. We have found the murder weapon in your house and your finger prints on the box.

He sighed.

"Admit it." She said with more anger than first.

"Fine, I did okay. I did it."

"Why. Why did this little girl had to die."

"Why not." He said looking Carrie right in the face.

"Why the bracelet?"

"What bracelet." _What an asshole. _

"Rachel Wells. Does that sounds familiar?"

"You really don't remember me, do you?"

Then Carrie realized it. She gave him a look, and walked out of the room. She walked over to Al,

"Al. This guy, was our gardener."

"What? Why did you never told me you had a gardener?" He asked

"Not important right now." She said as she walked back in the room, by Al following her.

"I remember you." she said while giving Brody a look.

He kept quiet.

"So, are you going to answer my question or what. Why the bracelet."

"It was just a dirt pit, to set you guys on the wrong track. I found it in the garden."

She sighed. "Take him away." She said to the guard who was standing by the door.

"You okay?" Al asked as Brody was gone.

"Never better."

**Soo, that's it! What do you guys think? Should I write more stories? xoxo**


End file.
